


伯勉-一次有预谋的shijin

by SweetSuho



Series: 伯勉 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSuho/pseuds/SweetSuho
Summary: 边伯贤x金俊勉





	伯勉-一次有预谋的shijin

金俊勉今天第一次高潮是射在边伯贤嘴巴里的。  
他的舌头舔过柱身时金俊勉浑身神经都绷紧了，等他的口腔又一次完整的包裹住顶端，金俊勉在他口腔的软肉里挣扎几下，便交代了第一次。  
边伯贤把嘴角的白浊也舔掉了，接着就用那带着腥气的舌头来吻他，吻得金俊勉七晕八素。  
平常也没觉得边伯贤力气有如此大，金俊勉试着推了几下，被困在怀里一下下地亲，束缚住他的手臂也越收越紧。  
金俊勉知道，这是边伯贤情动的信号，从柔软无害到不容抗拒，此时的边伯贤显得很急躁。摆动着胯顶在金俊勉的大腿上，像小狗示好似的，暗示自己的情欲勃发。  
金俊勉的裤子早被退到膝窝，他扯扯边伯贤尚且完好的裤腰，压着声音说：“你来。”  
得到准许，边伯贤在他脸颊上湿漉漉的亲了一口，紧接着就把皮带刷啦啦抽出，扣子一解，里面鼓胀的大家伙把拉链直接撑开条口子。边伯贤隔着一层内裤用自己的坚挺摩擦着金俊勉原本已经软下去的性器，效果明显，金俊勉的呼吸变乱了，边伯贤笑得满意。  
等金俊勉又给边伯贤蹭得硬了，边伯贤内裤前端已经被前列腺液润湿了一小片。金俊勉低头看俩人紧密摩擦着的地方，吞了口口水，伸手把边伯贤腰间碍事的内裤拉了下去——昂扬着的雄性荷尔蒙喷薄而出，高高昂着头的那处，像一只骄傲的公孔雀。金俊勉不晓得自己怎么会突然产生这个想法，噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
这笑声惹得对方不高兴了，边伯贤咬了一口金俊勉的下巴，故作生气道：“怎么？看它得不到满足你很高兴么？”咬完下巴又用尖尖的虎牙磨上金俊勉的嘴唇，被这么又吸又咬，金俊勉原本粉色的嘴唇变得亮晶晶。  
手也没闲着，胸前那两点也被边伯贤揉捏得高高挺立，想伸手去推对方，被反拉住翻了个身。被抵住。  
边伯贤试探了一会儿没能进去。大抵是两人太久没做，那里太干太紧了。可身体的记忆却又是很容易被唤醒的，边伯贤从身后吸咬住金俊勉的耳垂，一手捏着他的腰，一手中指按上那秘密的入口。金俊勉就颤抖了起来。  
一根手指、两根手指、三根手指……扩张的动作有些乱，却又颇有耐心。换做往常，边伯贤或许早在堪堪能容纳三指时就长驱直入了，今天他“性”致勃发，却如此耐心的做扩张。金俊勉刚想开口问，突然被边伯贤纤长手指按压到体内那处，浑身一酸，异样的快感让金俊勉头皮发麻，没说出口的话也吞咽成了支支吾吾的呻吟。  
边伯贤身下早已胀得厉害，金俊勉那粘稠的呻吟现在对他来说刺激也不小，但他今天早有计划，不愿现在就破了功，他顺着金俊勉的耳后舔了一圈，声音沙哑：“哥哥好坏呀，这么黏人可不行，贤贤会忍不住的。”  
手指的角度更多变，金俊勉已经被边伯贤的手戏弄到开始发抖，快感引起他身体一阵阵痉挛。他试图踮起脚尖去逃离这令他疯狂的感受，可那双漂亮的手很快就追了上来，在他臀肉上掐了一把，继续侵犯现在已经被蹂躏得湿软的后穴。  
体内那点被灵巧的手指按摩着，金俊勉过去曾无数次夸赞对方分明的骨节和葱白纤长的手指，那双漂亮的手此刻在他体内做着这般污秽的事，折磨得他大腿根发抖，性器痉挛几下，把他大脑里的血液抽空，理智也抽空了。  
“唔……嗯！！”  
不堪这样快感的折磨，边伯贤只是用手指，他便达到了第二次高潮。白色的浊液射在墙上。金俊勉有些自暴自弃的靠着墙，平息高潮的快感，和被对方只是用手指就操射的羞耻感。  
边伯贤亲吻着他的后背，对这个结果似乎分外满意。在金俊勉的肩胛骨上轻轻一咬，带着某种掠食动物捕猎成功的愉悦：“已经让哥哥舒服了两次了，现在到哥哥让贤贤舒服了哦，哥哥可不许跑。”说着，便将早已胀硬的那根插进了金俊勉还没合拢的后穴。几根手指的粗硬度怎比得上这真枪实弹，金俊勉的背都绷紧了，他刚经历过一次高潮，现在正在不应期。边伯贤在他体内的抽插对现在的他来说没有多少快感，却更加清晰的感受到了每一寸的深入。  
和身体主人的抗拒不同，那小穴乖顺地挤压吮吸着边伯贤埋在他体内的那根，专心致志的讨好着边伯贤。  
“哥哥好紧…”边伯贤轻轻咬着金俊勉的后颈和肩，下身却毫不留情的加大了抽插的力度。  
后穴可怜巴巴地吸咬着边伯贤，金俊勉的身体也微微颤抖着，他想开口叫边伯贤的名字，张开嘴却又只发得出些黏腻的呻吟。和下身被粗暴地侵犯不同，边伯贤颇为温柔地吻着他的耳根，酥麻感让他浑身发软，他扶住墙，克制自己发抖的欲望。  
边伯贤太熟悉他的身体，敏感点被反复冲撞摩擦，不应期很快过去了，他有些羞，下意识地并拢双膝，还是藏不住已经再次抬头的欲望。  
酥麻，小腹还有一些异样的酸胀。  
“伯贤…好胀…”他软着声音求饶。  
边伯贤却没有放过他的意思，那双漂亮的手此刻卡住金俊勉的腰，捏着他腰侧软肋，金俊勉觉得自己小腹也开始痉挛。  
太深了。  
五脏六腑都在颤抖。尽管已经不是第一次和边伯贤做爱，这样猛烈的攻势还是让金俊勉感到害怕。那个他熟悉的，像小动物似的，喜欢眯着眼睛跟他撒娇的边伯贤不见了，他耳边是边伯贤粗重的喘息声，混合着他此刻不成调的黏浊呻吟，在这个狭小的空间里蒸腾着他的理智。  
五脏六腑也随着边伯贤的顶弄开始发颤。金俊勉觉得自己是高潮了，可又什么都射不出来，前端发胀到痛，却没有一点儿要射的感觉，那股奇异的酸胀越来越强烈。  
“哥哥在发抖，是贤贤太用力了吗？”边伯贤放慢了抽插的速度，力道却半点儿没放轻。  
好歹是让金俊勉有了一点稍稍喘息的机会。  
“不要了……伯贤…我不行了……”他用力的呼吸，好让氧气吸进肺里，让大脑再次运转起来。  
“可是哥哥，贤贤现在也胀得厉害，很快就好了，你再忍忍。”边伯贤温柔的吻着他的侧脸，鼻尖贴在他的脸颊上，撒娇似的蹭了蹭。  
“我帮你用手弄出来好不好？”他哄着他。  
“不好。”边伯贤拒绝的干脆，“哥哥不是也硬着么？”边伯贤的手臂从金俊勉腰侧穿过，握住金俊勉肿胀的分身。  
“唔！”金俊勉金俊勉惊呼一声，扭动着肩膀剧烈的挣扎，“放开我……伯贤……我……我要上厕所……”他说完，脸已经红得不成样。  
理智回来的刹那，他终于意识到自己小腹的酸胀感源自于那里。今晚和边伯贤吃饭，料理太咸，被边伯贤哄着喝了不少水，现在全都汇聚到了小腹……  
“停……停下……伯贤……我要去厕所……”他挣脱不开，合气道黑带选手边伯贤的束缚力远超过他的预计。  
只听边伯贤在他耳边轻笑道：“哥哥别怕，我带哥哥去厕所。”  
就着插入的姿势，将金俊勉往前推着走。金俊勉踉踉跄跄的向前，双腿战战，走的并不顺利。他也无法忽视掉边伯贤还陷在他身体里的那根粗硬，还有被边伯贤抓住套弄的性器。  
“伯贤……伯贤……不要弄了……”他不晓得他的声音是不是听起来还不够可怜，还不够让边伯贤软下心来放他一马。  
他哪儿晓得边伯贤此刻心里正暗爽，事情发展到现在，都在他的计划之中。看到金俊勉这难自制的模样，只觉得下身更加胀硬，便又借力狠狠顶弄几下，顶得金俊勉差点双腿发软倒在地上。  
意识到自己是因为尿意才出现这样的情况，金俊勉羞愤难当，身体也变得愈发敏感了。被边伯贤手握住的那处又酸又痒。他们的房间到厕所还要路过一个短短的走廊，这段路此刻变得漫长无比，试图控制自己下身的肌肉因为长时间紧绷已经开始酸痛，边伯贤却有意的不断用指尖按摩他的前端小孔，他的大腿根肌肉抽搐一下，再也无法控制。  
“哈——啊啊啊 ——”  
没有防备，他全尿在了边伯贤手上。  
滴滴答答的尿液顺着边伯贤漂亮的指缝漏出来，他紧张的绷紧了浑身的肌肉，也把还在他体内的边伯贤咬得缴了械。  
发泄结束，他脱力的软到在边伯贤怀里。或许是因为羞耻导致精神过度紧张，或许是因为被操失禁这样的事情让他难以面对，他哭了。  
边伯贤轻轻吻他的侧脸：“哥哥不要哭了，我会伤心的。”语毕，他又像发现了什么新鲜事，“哥哥这里，还硬着。”刚刚泄掉的不过是尿液，没来得及发泄完的情欲还堵在那儿，让金俊勉的下身此刻还高高昂着头。  
还未从刚刚失控的慌张中逃脱，金俊勉不让边伯贤再弄自己，想挣脱出边伯贤的怀抱，仍旧以失败告终，被边伯贤打横抱起，直直进了浴室。

等到边伯贤帮金俊勉前前后后里里外外都清洗干净，金俊勉也已经恢复了冷静。  
非常的冷静。  
以至于边伯贤不得不抱毯子在沙发上睡了一个星期。

End


End file.
